The Fox and the Hound or wait it is that a Wolf?
by Chloe Weible
Summary: One night Stilies had a realization. He couldn't hide his secret anymore and that one person would discover it was Derek Hale. The werewolf alpha who loved to slam Stiles in walls and slam his head in steering wheels, was going to find there was more the strange town of Beacon hills then he realized.(Updated story)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Dream

(I don't own Teen Wolf or any of it's characters. No copy right infringement. Only right I own is staring at the sexy-ness of the show when it is on MTV or Netflix. )

A light breeze blew through the trees of Beacon Hills Reserve, the full moon glowing in the sky up above. The sound of running cut through the silence of the night as two animals run through the woods, brushing up dry leaves and dirt. A small copper red fox darted through the trees, a large black wolf on it's tail. Whines were heard from the fox as it ran, wanting the wolf to caught it. Neon blue eyes turn a blood red as the wolf increased it's pace, ready to pounce on the fox. A gun shot rung out in the forest, causing both of the animals to stop dead in their tracks. Without a second thought, both animals ran back the direction from which they come as another gun shot rung out. The wolf was now behind the fox, nudging the fox to run faster and run to safety.

The next gun shot was louder and a loud yelp come from the fox as it had been shot. The fox lost all balance and it collapsed to the ground. Blood begun to stain the dirt and leaves as it had shot in the belly. The wolf run to the fox's side and when it went to comfort the fox, it was no longer a wolf but a naked man in it's place. The man had short black hair and hazel eyes, looking about the age of twenty-four or so, his body a bulky but it was build enough with muscles to show he was not one to mess with. He slide down into the dirt and leaves, scooping the fox up in his arms and cradling the fox close to his chest. Small whines of pain come from the fox as the man pulled his hand over the wound, blood flowing through his fingers and staining the fox's fur. The man had tears forming in his eyes, whispering to the fox. "Just stay with me, okay?" The veins in his arm turned black as he was drawing the pain from the fox and taking it on himself. It didn't phase him for one moment.

His tears run down his face as he could just listen as the fox's heart begun to slow down, beat by beat. "Stay with me. I just found you." The fox just whined a bit sharper, licking the man's hand before it's eyes slowly begun to close. When the fox's eyes were fully shut, the man could no longer feel the heart beat. The heart beat of his mate. The guy kept cradling the fox until he looked up as a shadow figure stood in front of him. "Just kill me already." The figure rose a gun and all the man saw was a devilish smile on his face before the trigger was pulled.

"NOOO!" Stiles voice rung out in the empty bedroom, sweat running his face and his hand clutching his sheets so tight that his knuckles were white. The bedroom door slammed opened and the Sheriff stormed in, gun loaded. "Son, you okay?" The voice shook him from his thoughts and he undid his fists before looking at his father. "I am sorry for scaring you. Just another bad dream." Stiles said as he cleared his throat. He swung his feet over the side of the bed, standing up to face his father. "Was it about your mother?" "Yea." Stiles lied as he made the gesture for his father to move so he could go to the bathroom. "You can talk to me you know right?" The sheriff looked at his son with concern. "I know, Dad." Stiles was now half-way down the hall to the bathroom when he heard his father said his name. "Yea Dad?" "Happy birthday Alpha Genim." Stiles just groaned in response before slamming the bathroom door. Stiles didn't want it to his birthday to start out like this. He didn't want his father making me remember his place in the world, remember what he has been hiding for the last 18 years of his life, and how if he slipped up once today...he would be dead. He got in the streaming hot shower and tried to wash all memories of his horrible dream. The horrible dream where he saw himself as Derek's mate right before they were killed.

What he didn't know was across town, Derek found in his horrible little apartment he rented, with the same dream replaying in his skull but he wanted to find out who that fox was. He had been denying wanting a mate for years, telling him that everyone deserve someone better than him. The dream though shook the Alpha to the core. It was taking him that his mate was closer than he thought. He rolled out of the bed to find it was 6:40 and he needed to get up. He got himself a job at the high school, in the office, taking calls and getting files organized. He was comfortable rich but he chose to keep that money safe and the job let him stay close to the pack. Stiles' father even helped him get the job after they finally told him what has been going over the two to three years of his son's life. What Derek didn't know was how the Sheriff and his sons had secrets deeper than the Hales.

* * *

The Jeep and Camaro pulled in the school parking lot at the same time, parking far apart from each other. While Derek was head towards the school to clock in early, Stiles jogged up to Scott and the rest of the pack. The werewolf though noticed that Stiles smelled different today. No powerful scent of AXE but a scent mixture of peppermint, pine, and silver. It smelled so good and so new that Derek had to stop himself from walking over and pouncing on the younger man. He slipped away just as Stiles looked towards him. Stiles was nervous as hell but was hiding with great skill. While getting ready for school, he found out that he was out of his shot, a mixture of wolfsbane, silver, and mountain ash. It was to cover up the big fact that Stiles was not human but an Alpha were-fox. Plus his head beta, Samantha, who was also his cousin, was enrolled and his father told his uncle that as an good Alpha, he would show his cousin a good first day. He may be the leader of the pack but he still listened to his elders when it comes to pack business. His father and uncle were the one who taught himself and his cousin control back when both of their mothers were still around. Samantha's mom died around the same time of his but his uncle only struck around for two more years before taking his daughter and leaving to Europe.

He greeted the pack with the usual high-fives and hugs before the sound of a motorcycle got him to stare back at the parking lot. A purple and red ninja motorcycle pulled up next to his jeep, the paint was a bit worn for wear like his baby. The rider peeled off the purple helmet to realize a pale skin woman with long dark brown curly hair, the same honey brown eyes as Stiles, and was about the same size of the male. She was wearing a dark purple leather jacket with a large red sun patch on the back, dark blue jeans, a white tank, and lastly custom purple combat boots. Like Stiles, it seems she favored the color purple like he liked plaid. With the helmet in her hand and a bag slung across her shoulders, she strolled over to the group like it was nothing. She grabbed Stiles into a hug and it caused the two almost fall over. Stiles could sense the stares from all of the group as he pulled away from the woman. "You guys, meet Samantha. She is my cousin." The pack's face all relaxed before they introduced themselves.

When the bell rung, the group all went their own ways to class. Not shocked but it seems Samantha's father got it so she was in of Stiles' classes. When the two walked into each class, Stiles just watched when his head beta was staring at everyone with the look of 'if you fuck with him, I kill you' before it turned into a smile. They got through the day smoothly but when Stiles thought nothing else would happen, shit hit the fan. Samantha found out that her Alpha was hanging with Derek Hale, a Hale werewolf. The fight started out normally until Stiles got pushed to the edge and he slammed Samantha into a locker, the metal twisting slightly. "Listen up, Sam. I can hang with who I want. I am your Alpha, it is my birthday, and on top of that, I am shot free so don't test me." From a few classroom down, Derek was watching the fight. He was not really paying attention until he saw Samantha peel herself off the locker and he saw the damage Stiles created. It made him wonder a bit but he shook off the doubt about Stiles as he watched the two leave.

He followed them out and watched as Stiles stormed past the pack towards his jeep. Scott was yelling his name but Stiles was acting like he didn't hear it. Samantha was quick as well, getting on her bike and speeding off down the street. Scott stopped his best friend from shutting the car door fully. "Hey dude, what is up?" "Scott, let go of the door. I am just wanna go home." Stiles was barely able to control himself at this moment. He was so used to not to dealing with his fox but now it was unleashed and could cause trouble. "Not until you tell me what is up." Stiles sighed as he wished it was not one of the times Scott was actually using his smarts. The anger was boiling over at his moment and there was no stopping it. He didn't mean to take it out on Scott but he did anyways. "Scott, the issue is you finally seeing something is wrong after fucking years of ditching me for Allison. If you ever got your head out of your hunter girlfriend's ass, maybe you would remember you have a best friend who by the way, got beaten half to dead by her grandfather then she went on a killing spree. You would also remember why the pack can't stand you dragging her to meetings because buddy, you didn't think it is not okay to still bring her to pack meetings three weeks after she almost killed us all. No one said anything because we wanted you to be happy." Then Stiles grabbed Scott's head by his neck and slammed it into the door, the force of the blow caused him to knock out in seconds. That was when Stiles realized that was not a human could do. He shut his door and sped out of the parking lot like a bat out of hell.

The pack and Derek shook there shocked out of their minds, same as the rest of the school who watched the whole thing happen. Issac and Allison then scrambled to pick up a knocked up Scott, trying to shake him awake but it seems Stiles had knocked Scott out good. Which had Derek growling as he did notice a normal human couldn't do that. When the Alpha made sure the pack was safe and secure, he found himself a bit down the street from the Sheriff's house. He could heard the two heart beats in the house and their voices were clear as day in his ears. "Stiles, you gotta call the twins. They will forget that you set up the meeting tonight. Samantha said she will meet you there so you don't need to pick her up." "Thanks Dad. Also I need you just to do me one thing while I am out. Can you call Deaton and get him to refill my shots? I almost killed Scott at school today because I was too wired." Derek could hear the Sheriff sigh and could picture him crossing his arms. He wondered what they were talking about but in how they were talking, it seemed like a habit for them to set up meetings of some sort but the disappoint in the sheriff's sigh was new to him.

* * *

When he heard the sheriff go off to work, Derek got out of his car and soon he was slipping into Stiles' room via the window. Stiles was just walking in when Derek slipped in. "Sour-wolf, you have the worst timing. I am busy and really don't feel like dealing with your brooding ass right now." Stiles snapped, not scared anymore of the Alpha or his threats. "Who are the twins?" Derek just replied. "They are Samantha's older brothers, you know my cousin, long brown hair girl who showed up today on a motorcycle. They are about your age. Why?" Stiles was hoping the werewolf wouldn't poke too much in his family or else Stiles would have to finally to reveal that he was never human from the start. "What is the meeting for?" Derek just responded with another question. Stiles rolled his eyes and just walked over to his closet. He fished through the clothes until he saw what he wanted. He was about to lay it out when he realized Derek was right there. He just organized the clothes on their hangers then shut the closet door. "It is to see my cousins again. I haven't seen them since..." He paused as he almost choked on his own words. Derek realized quickly what he was going to say and just nodded. Stiles cleared his throat before looking over at Derek. "Why are you being so nosy?" "You are pack." "Bullshit." That got Derek to growl.

What the Alpha didn't realize was Stiles never felt like pack. Between the threats, slamming into walls or steering wheels, Stiles felt like a tool the werewolf used more than anything. He was never really invited to pack stuff like when Scott, Issac, and Boyd went bowling or when Lydia cooked dinner for everyone. Even though he was handling his own pack behind everyone's back, he still wanted to be included the wolf pack. All he did was go to the meetings and do research. Nothing more, nothing less. Stiles shook him from his negative thoughts as he saw the time on his clock. "Well Sourwolf, I would love to discuss this at a later time because I got plans and it is rude to be late." He marched over and opened the window as big as he could. "Out." Derek just growled again but obeyed, slipping out the window and disappearing. Stiles waited a few minutes before he grabbed his clothes, laid them out, and get ready to leave.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Stiles slipped out of the house wearing a red t-shirt with a orange sun inked across it under a brown hooded leather jacket. His dark blue jeans were a bit too tight and the look was finished with brown combat boots. In the woods,Derek was close enough to watch Stiles but far enough that he thought he wouldn't be heard. He watched silently as Stiles didn't go straight to his jeep but wandered into the woods, a few feet from where Derek was hiding. The boy walked casually like he was not worried about what could kill him in these woods. Half-way through the stroll in the woods, Stiles paused to light up a cigarette. He took a long drag of the cigarette, blowing the smoke upwards to the sky before walking again. It seems like the stalker and his prey walked for ages until Stiles stopped just as they got a cliff that looked over a large valley.

The valley was beyond Hale territory and all Derek knew was his father would tell him not ever step one foot in that valley. He always thought it was because of hunters or rogue omegas. Their land was big enough for him to roam so he never thought about it until now. Stiles lit his second cigarette as footsteps were heard then Derek saw three figures come out from the trees to Stiles' left. The werewolf held his breath as the three passed him, inches from his position. Samantha, Stiles' cousin, was in the middle of the trio dressed with the same clothes from before. The two older guys were twin, standing on either side of Samantha. They both had light green eyes and dark brown hair. The one on the left had his hair styled in a ponytail while the one on the right had his hair in a mo-hawk. They were wearing all black from the long-sleeve t-shirts to the combat boots.

"Stiles, why couldn't we do this at the house?" The twin on the right spoke up, twisting a small knife in his hand. "Too risky, Jack." Stiles replied, between a drag. "Well it is already pointless doing it out here with the creeper wolf over there." The other twin pointed directly at where Derek was. _'How the hell did they know?' _he thought. "He wouldn't hurt us. Now if you have any more complains, keep them to yourself. That is a order." Stiles snapped, crossing his arms. The cigarette hung out from the corner of his mouth as he stared at the three. The three just nodded and Derek noticed they were actually baring their necks. They were not baring to Derek but Stiles. The teen walked up to Samantha first, cigarette both in hand, and ducked his face into her neck. He was nipping the skin lightly before moving onto the twins until he was done. When he pulled away from the last person, his eyes were glowing a neon purple. They faded back to normal as Stiles turned his back to them. He took the last drag of the cigarette before flicking it away from him. His eyes were glued on the moon for a few silent minutes before he turned back to the trio. "Now boys and girl, may we do this without any problems?" The three nodded in response before instantly Derek felt one of the twin behind him while the other two were in front. Derek let out a snarl and transformed in his beta form. "Sour wolf, relax. You really think I would let them hurt you?" Derek tiled his head to the side in confusion. He was more worried about him hurting them.

The confusion cost him off guard and it was quick when the twin had Derek's hands behind him. He pinned the Alpha against a tree, the other twin holding him by the neck. His wolf features faded back to human as he stared at Stiles. The hold was not painful but it did keep him in place. Stiles walked up to Derek, their faces inches from each other. His eyes were glowing the purple as he stared into Derek's red eyes. "Derek, how can I be a part of your pack if I already have my own?" Stiles laughed when Derek's eyes widen, the red fading away. "Are you a..." Derek started to say before Stiles put a finger over his lips. "Nope but I can't show you just yet." Stiles then backed up and his fist connected with Derek's jaw, his whole body going limp. "Let take him into the house." Stiles ordered before he leaped off the cliff and landed gracefully on the valley floor below. In between the trees, in the center was a large house. It was painted gray and looked like it was build during the civil war era. They headed towards the house and the inside of the house looked a lot better than the outside. The inside had been restored to the original era style with a few modern details. Stiles walked up to his master bedroom, pointing for the twins to put Derek on the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed, dismissing the trio. As the door shut, Stiles run a finger across Derek's cheek. "I am sorry about finding out how this." he whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: Re-wakening

(I don't own Teen Wolf or any of it's characters. No copy right infringement. Only right I own is staring at the sexy-ness of the show when it is on MTV or Netflix. )

One eye opened then the other opened. Derek didn't feel dirt under him but softness. His nails run across the fabric, realizing it was a very expensive sheet just from scent and touch. His eyes were staring at a dark red ceiling and that was when it clicked. He was in someone's bedroom. He bolted up from the bed, the memories flooding back to him like a sped up movie. "Finally you are up." Derek heard the familiar voice nearby, his eyes looking around the room. First he noticed the bed was a queen sized bed with red and orange sheets, the black wood bed posts mixing well with the brightness. A vanity in the same wood was in the left room of the door, right to the black balcony doors where Stiles was standing. He was not in his usual attire either. He was in a purple suit shirt with a red tie loosely hanging around his neck, black suit pants covered his legs. His combat boots were unlaced and sitting by the door, no shoes founded anywhere. A black suit jacket was hanging over the vanity's chair and Derek noticed a large file on the vanity.

Before he could speak, a knock come on the bedroom door. "Come in." Stiles said calmly before a young woman entered the room. She had short blond hair, dark green eyes, and was wearing a simple purple dress with a black apron over it. She wore knee high stockings and black heels. She had a tray of food in her hands. "Morning Elisabeth, can you just set by the bed?" "Yes my Lord." The woman nodded, keeping her eyes straight to the floor as she crossed the room and set the plate next to the bed. Derek glanced at the plate, seeing twenty pieces of bacon, two steaks, and a pile of scrambled eggs. "Anything else, my Lord?" The woman had her back to Derek as she spoke to Stiles. "Just tell the rest of the staff to not to disturb me until it is lunch time please. Tell Samantha I will speak to the Counts tomorrow." The woman nodded and just walked out, shutting the door. Stiles smiled when he saw Derek was dumbstruck.

Stiles walked over, grabbing the chair from the vanity and sat next to the bed. He took one of the steaks off the tray, grabbed some bacon and eggs, then offered the rest to Derek. Derek just silently took the food but have a careful eye on Stiles. "Why do they call her a Lord?" "Well I am the lord of this place. It is tradition around here." Stiles said between bites. "Where is here Stiles?" Derek said before taking a huge bite of eggs. "Sun Valley, my home." Derek realized he was in the very valley he shouldn't be in. "You live here?" "Well my pack uses this house as center base. Most of them live deeper in the valley." Derek growled at the word pack. "What are you Stiles?" That was when Stiles laughed so hard he wiped a tear from his eye. When he stopped laughing, he stared at the elder male with a serious face. "You will never believe me."

(Sorry that this chapter is so short. I promise it will get better)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Faith and Luck

(I don't own Teen Wolf or any of it's characters. No copy right infringement. Only right I own is staring at the sexy-ness of the show when it is on MTV or Netflix. )

Derek stared into amber brown eyes as Stiles told him he wouldn't believe him. Was he something that horrible? He had a feeling in his gut that it was not that horrible. He saw how Stiles addressed Samantha and the twins, where they bare their necks as if they were wolves. The problem was that they were not wolves. Waiting for the real answer, Derek looked down at his plate and bit into a slice of bacon. It was amazing. Cooked perfectly, the meat breaking into crispy little pieces. The two sat there silently instead of talking about the elephant in the room, nibbling on their breakfast. Once both plates were finished and dismissed, Derek watched as Stiles stood up from the chair, unbuttoning his shirt in the process. The tie was thrown to the floor and soon went the shirt. Derek had never seen Stiles shirtless. He had refused to remove his clothing even when he was bleeding. Deaton was the only one who ever saw him shirtless. Stiles was now full on ignoring the werewolf as he walked over to the vanity and picked up a small silver case. He fished out a cigarette before lighting it as he wandered out the balcony doors. Derek followed him out to find Stiles leaning over the railing, looking at the valley. A black tattoo of a quote in Latin was inked in a circle in between his shoulder blades, a tribal sun in the center. On his left upper arm was a fox head biting down on a sun and on his right upper arm was two revolvers laying across each other with his mother and father's names on the guns. As Stiles tilted his body to the side, Derek noticed a pentagram in the middle on his chest over his heart.

"Did your parents ever tell you the story of why the wolves run with the moon?" Stiles' voice was soft. Derek smelled that he was nervous. "Yes. Two creatures. A wolf and a fox. They worshiped the God of life and when men decided to rage war with the God, the God asked if his creatures would fight for her. He gives them heightened senses and the gift of magic. The wolf sided with man and was cursed by the God when he cursed the wolf to have a soul of a human. The first werewolf." Stiles nodded before clearing his throat again. "Well the God gave the foxes a human form but allowed them to still use elemental magic in return for their loyalty." Stiles added onto the story. Derek raised his eyebrow at the younger man. "I thought the werewolves killed all the were-foxes." "Nope, you are next to one of the last were-foxes. An Alpha like you." Derek let out a small chuckle. "Stiles, you are a were-fox Alpha, I can't see that." Stiles let out a loud snarl.

"I told you that you wouldn't believe me." He stormed back into the bedroom, locking himself in the bathroom. Derek froze and realized he just hurt Stiles' pride a lot. He understood how it felt to laugh at when trying to be a good Alpha for his pack. When he hear nothing from the bathroom, he slowly walked and pressed his ear to the door. "Derek go away!" Stiles shouted followed by a whine. Derek let out a sigh and just kept his ear pressed against the door. "Stiles..." A clearing of the throat was heard across the room. Derek paused and looked over to find Samantha leaning against the bedroom door. "Christ, Lord Hale you should be more careful how you talk to my Lord." she snapped, her eyes showing a small amount of hate towards the werewolf. She walked across the room and pushed Derek away from the door.

* * *

"My lord...Stiles, you knew he would react like that. You gotta be stronger than the wolf." A small snarl come from inside the bathroom. Samantha put her hands on her hips. "You really want me to use your whole name? I know for a fact Derek doesn't even know your actual name." The door was unlocked and then swung open, Stiles stood there. You could see he had been crying but was trying to hide it. Derek's eyes widen as he didn't fully realize how much he hurt the other Alpha's feeling. "Now boys, make up and play nice. I have a whole house going crazy with a werewolf being here before Sun week." Samantha patted Derek on the shoulder then she kissed Stiles lightly on the cheek before disappearing. "I'm..sorry Stiles. I didn't meant to laugh." Stiles just mutter a okay before he laid down on the bed. Derek followed suit, sitting down next to him.

"So let me get straight. You, Stiles, are the Alpha were-fox and I am guessing Samantha is your head beta." "Yep. Sam keeps everything under control when I need it. She may be my cousin but she is also like a best friend. The twins are my third-in command. You don't find one of them, you find the other." Stiles closed his eyes for a moment. "The whole Lord thing is some tradition my family started a long time ago. Lords are Alpha, seeing as we have always had men Alphas. Ladies are female betas and Counts are male betas. Servants are the omegas here which most of the staff here." Derek nodded and looked over at Stiles. "Now what is Sun week?" Stiles let out a laugh. "God Sour wolf this is the most I have heard you talk in a while." Stiles looked straight at the werewolf as he sat up on the bed. "Sun week is basically heat week. Here in the valley, we celebrate it with a week long festival." That was when he realized something. "Fuck! I need to get you back before..." Jack was suddenly at the door, a bow and pack of arrows strapped across his back. "My lord, we have captured trespassers. They are werewolves."

Derek and Stiles marched out of the house and into the front to find Samantha next to Erica, Issac, and Scott on their knees and in cuffs. "Lord Hale, are these wolves your pack members?" she asked. Derek just nodded towards the beta. "Well we would have gained them safe access to the house but they just charged in, injuring one of our pack members in the process." Derek looked over at Stiles. "They were just looking for us." Stiles smirked, knowing it would happen and he had hoped to stop but now he could have some fun. "Betas, look up at your Alpha when he is talking." The three looked up to see their friend and Alpha standing next to each other. Stiles' eyes were glowing purple while Derek was red. Stiles winked at Derek before crossing his arms. "Now let's see. Three werewolf betas charge into my land without permission, I believe I have the right to punish them, right Lord Hale?" God their egos were in their clouds right now. Derek just nodded at Stiles. "Wait a second, your land Stiles?" Scott snapped, looking at his best friend with confusion. "Yes Scott, my land. You guys stepped onto my pack's land which means I can punish you how I want." Stiles replied. "Are you a werewolf?" Issac replied with a whine.

Both Samantha and Stiles smirked at that question. "Nope." Stiles turned to his side, facing Derek but looking at Samantha. "I think it is about time I showed our guests my real form." Samantha just nodded before Stiles let out a high pitch howl, his eyes glowing brighter. His hair gained a tint of copper red as his ears turned into two point furry red fox ears. His claws that were once nails are now long and black. A flurry copper red tail appeared with a white tip on the end. Stiles only shifted into his beta form but it was enough as he saw all the wolves' eyes widen. Samantha shifted as well, cracking her knuckles when she was done. "Believe me now?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Crystal Clear

(I don't own Teen Wolf or any of it's characters. No copy right infringement. Only right I own is staring at the sexy-ness of the show when it is on MTV or Netflix. )

Derek and his betas stood there, eyes so wide that they looked like deers in the headlights. The sound of Stiles' snarl broke the trance as Derek realized the twins made a reappearance to the group and were talking to Stiles. Talking to Stiles about a woman. "My Lord, Lady Jessica requested your presence. She says it is of the uttermost importance, my Lord." Stiles was pinching the bridge of his nose with his claws when he spoke back. "Alright. Get the Hale pack settled inside the house. They can't leave until Sun week is over." Stiles ignored the stunned looks from everyone including Derek. The twins were unlocking the cuffs and helping the betas stand while Samantha spoke to Derek. Stiles had disappeared inside the house minutes before, not even giving Derek to process everything. Though as they were lead back into the house and showed guest rooms, the Alpha got to thinking about the realization he come across. Stiles was a were-fox, an Alpha were-fox, and he couldn't help but feel a bit turned on by that fact. The sounds of a young lady's voice mixed with Stiles got his attention square on the Alpha's bedroom when Derek got up the stairs.

"My Lord, you can't just allow them to stay here. They could decide to wipe us out in a blink of the eye. I am not endangering this family like that. " Derek could see through the crack of the doors was a young blond woman with light blue eyes, tanned skin, and was wearing a black tube top that showed out the many tribal tattoos across her arms and body. She wore a simple dark blue jean vest over the top that matched perfectly with her jeans. Black cowboy boots tapped against the carpet, barely making a sound. Derek could smell the anger and fear that swirled around her. This pack really feared Derek and his pack would kill them. Did Stiles ever think that? "My lady, believe me in when I say that I know this pack. They wouldn't hurt us if we don't threaten them. Lord Hale is a good Alpha, I have seen how he works and I must say I envy the guy sometimes. Now please my Lady, it is still my birthday and you are not ready for the party tonight." Jessica curtsied as she leaved even though she was in jeans. When the front door slammed and she was gone, Derek slowly inched towards the bedroom doors. "Oh come on Sour wolf, stop being a creeper and get your ass in the room."

"It is your birthday?" All Derek could manage to say as he pushed open the door, finding Stiles standing in the middle of the bedroom. "Yes Sour wolf it is and honestly I could guess something like this would happen. Not even Scott remembered." Stiles was once again pitching the bridge of his nose. "I lost interest in caring about my birthday a long time ago." The sorrow dripped off his words as he spoke. The were-fox then stared out the window as the sun was just over the hills and the darkness was slowly crawling across the sky. "The staff will make sure to get you guys the right attire for this evening and Sam will probably help you with the guidelines. I will see to it that the twins bring the rest of your pack here to stay for the week." Stiles stood a step towards the vanity but his legs instantly felt like Jell-O and it was until he felt Derek's warm arm around him that he realized he had not crumbled to the floor.

"I am not used to the shift. I feel like a new born pup all over again." Stiles muttered in Derek's chest as he stood there. Derek had his arms wrapped tightly around the younger male, watching as the fox was nuzzling his face into his chest. The werewolf found himself in another trance as he inhaled Stiles' scent, loving the mixture of peppermint, silver, and pine. Then within seconds, Stiles' scent faded as the male ripped himself away. "I gotta go for a patrol run. That will help. You get yourself settled while I am gone. Pick any of the rooms down the hall." Derek nodded before walking Stiles disappear then the front door slam. Derek glanced around the room once before his eyes landed on the vanity again. His eyes were glued on the case file. He found they were just legal papers but a small red leather bound journal was underneath everything. A sun was imprinted in the front with the initials R.S under it. He kept he shouldn't look but he found himself flipping through the pages. The first hundred pages was in a young woman's handwriting.

* * *

_December 1. _

_I just got back from the Hales home. I wish I was there more than for political reasons but my father seemed to be right, The Alpha will never think of us as friends just allies. His wife is so sweet and I think my son would get along with their children Derek and Laura. That will never happen though. I can't let Stiles near them. We were allowed to live here, nothing more,nothing less. If I slip up in my duty as an Alpha then this whole pack will suffer. _

Derek realized that it was Stiles' mom who had written there and she had known his parents. He must have blocked the memories because he couldn't remember seeing the woman in his home. He had seen her around town but never in his home. He flipped through more pages until he spotted a page that had blood stains on it.

_January 21._

_I don't know how much longer I can last. It brings sorrow to my heart to find out that the Hales betrayed us. Half of my pack is dead or missing. I thought they would help us in the fight to kill the Argents. I was wrong. They told me that Argents had threatened them. That their son is dating an Argent and they can't risk his life. We started to inject the children in the pack with shots to mask their scents, weaken their bodies, so the wolves and hunters will think they are human. I need my son to grow up and make this world better. I don't want him to hate the wolves but I want him to show them kindness and loyalty. Show them what they failed to see before. Stiles, I love you son. Protect your father for me. Lead this pack better than I did._

* * *

A heart was printed on the bottom of the page in blood. Derek's hands shook as he stared at it. It was written a week before his family burned to death in the fire. The Argents were pure evil. Kat had twisted his own heart so he would tell her everything he knew about his family. Then they turned around, threatening his father behind Derek's back so they would slaughter Stiles' family, one of the last fox packs. His father had lied to him telling him that were-foxes were killed ages ago and telling him never to go into the valley. "What are you doing!?" Stiles' voice rung out in the silence. His eyes were glowing purple again as he stared at Derek. "Stiles..." All he could say before the journal was ripped from his hands. Stiles held the journal close to his chest, his eyes full of tears. "Get out." Stiles said softly, looking down at the ground. Derek took a step back, still looking at Stiles. "Stiles...I didn't..." "GET OUT!" Stiles roared, the journal falling to the ground. Stiles' eyes glowed bright and his fangs were bared at the werewolf. Derek felt his own tears run down his face before he bolted from the room and out the door. He heard the cries of Scott and Issac but ignored it.

When he get back to the woods above the valley, he completely shifted and just run through the woods back to his house. Half-way to the house, he realized he couldn't even go back there. It smelled like Stiles there too. The one person who he was beginning to trust. Derek let out a loud howl, a howl of pain and sorrow. The darkness swallowed up the sky when he heard footsteps in his woods. He snarled when he saw it was Samantha. "You are pretty stupid Hale but for the last two hours all I have been hearing your name off my Alpha's lips. I had a feeling that he trusted you more than you trust him. How he defended you, how he welcomed you in our pack's home and how he looks at you every minute. Now if you are done being stupid then get your ass over here, so I can get you ready for the party."

Samantha put a large backpack on the ground and put out some dress clothes. The werewolf let out a huff of air that sounded like a sigh before he transformed back into his human form. The head beta was not phased by his nakedness. He was not shocked seeing they probably had their own issues with it. Samantha took some strange wipe cloths, wiping down Derek's skin. "You gotta smell neutral when you face the pack. This stuff will dull your wolf's scent a little so we don't put too many people on edge." When she was done and let him get the most personal spots, she helped him into a white button up, black dress pants with matching dress jacket, and a red tie. She clipped a wolf head onto the tie to finish the look. "Perfect. I told him that you would look good." Derek looked down at his clothes then at Samantha. "Wait, Stiles picked this out myself?" "Yep. He even got the custom wolf head tie clip for you last minute." Samantha slung the bag back over her shoulder before she offered her hand out to Derek. "I gotta use some magic to get us back to the party in time. Take my hand." Derek slowly took her hand, the small hand fitting in his large hand before he felt a rush of air around them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Red Ribbons

(I don't own Teen Wolf or any of it's characters. No copy right infringement. Only right I own is staring at the sexy-ness of the show when it is on MTV or Netflix. )

Before Derek could even take a breath of air, he felt his feet landed on tile and realized they were in a ballroom full of people. Derek could smell that most of them were were-foxes but he could also smell human, as well as two faeries in the mix. He was expecting all eyes on him when they arrived but it seemed everyone was more into the dancing, drinking, and chatter that was going on. He looked over at Samantha who somehow changed into a knee length silver dress with a red ribbon tied in a bow around her waist paired with a simple pair of red heels. Her hair was curled to perfection and her makeup made her eyes glitter. He couldn't help but smile at her appearance before he looked to the ball room again, looking for his pack. He found Scott lounging on one of the small couches in the right corner, chatting up one of the faeries. He silently chuckled when Scott pulled at the tux bow tie. Next he found Erica dancing with Jack, the male was dressed in a whole black suit while Erica was in a dark blue floor length ball-room style dress. A purr got him to find Issac as the guy was eying Samantha from across the room dressed in his own tux. He nudged the young were-fox to look at Issac but she just elbowed him, hinting she was playing hard to get.

The last person he was looking for was nowhere to be found. He noticed a door on the other side of the room was cracked open. He smelled the Alpha's scent coming from there. Derek followed the scent through the ballroom until he stopped at the door. It lead him down a small dark hall until he found another door covered with the were-fox's scent. He planned on just going in but decided it was better to knock. "Come in." He heard Stiles' voice on the other end. He slowly opened the door and found himself staring at floor to ceiling shelves of books. Stiles was heading at the head of a large table in the center of the grand library. A plate of food was untouched by his side as he had numbers of books open. Derek crossed the room and sat in a seat across from Stiles. "You actually came. I didn't know if Samantha would be able to convince you or not." Derek let out a sigh as he could sense Stiles was still a bit angry with him. "I am sorry about the journal. I should just leave instead of looking." The other Alpha just shrugged his shoulder, his eyes glued on the books in front of him. "I can only say that I should shown you the journal a long time ago." Derek clutched his fists at his sides. "Stiles, still...I am sorry. Even if you would going to show me or not, it was disrespectful. The journal was precious to you." Stiles looked up from his books, straight at Derek. The scent of anger slowly stopped rolling off Stiles and in return he smelled of a mixture of relief and sorrow.

"Thank you. I am sorry that you had to find on your own. I have been trying to tell you for a while now. It was hard though. My mother made me promise to tell you one day but then the fire and all the stuff that went down...when I realized what the info of the journal would do...I didn't wanna hurt you." Derek slowly inched out his hand and touched Stiles'. "I knew my father was not always a kind man but what he did to you, your family...it was not right at it. I would have died instead, now knowing that it would prevent their deaths." Stiles shook his head. "No. Derek, I am being honest with myself for once. I am not going to cave in anymore. I need to be strong. Life without you would not be life at all."

* * *

The were-fox got up from his chair and sat down in Derek's lap. His hands touched Derek's face before the werewolf felt his lips pressed against Stiles'. The kiss was quick as instantly the memories of the shared dream appeared in the two Alpha's minds. Stiles bolted off his lap, his fingers on his lips. "I am not the only one who..." Derek just nodded, dumb struck by what just happened. "Wait...how did you have the same dream as me unless..." Stiles' face got blush red and he turned away from Derek. Derek stood up, his eyes focused on Stiles. "Stiles, you had the dream didn't you?" he asked, his voice shaky. "Yes." Stiles whispered back, running his hand through his hair as he finally turned back towards the werewolf. "I was scared when I had the dream. I didn't know you would have the same dream but something in my gut told me you did when I saw you at school. I wanted to play it off as nothing. I didn't want you to think you would be struck with me because of some dream. You never acted like you cared until a while back. Look at me Derek and look at you. You could have anyone in the world if you want." Stiles turned back to look at the werewolf. "Ever think I was thinking the same thing for you? You deserve someone more than a hot tempered werewolf Alpha who can barely kept his pack together. They call you pack mom for a reason Stiles." That made Stiles' eyes widen. He didn't reply instead he felt Derek's lip back into his.

He grasped at the contact, letting Derek's tongue invade his mouth. A small moan left his lips as Derek bit his bottom lip slowly, pushing lightly. Stiles' arms wrapped around Derek's neck, pulling him closer. The shift in balance caused them to fall back, slamming into a book case. Books rain down and when one hit Derek on the head, Stiles couldn't help but laugh. "Maybe it is a good idea not to make out in a library." the werewolf just let out a snarl as he was rubbing the top of his head. A gun shot then rung out from the ball room. "What the..." The door to the library slammed open, getting kicked off and sliding across the floor. "Seriously dude?!" Stiles whined when he saw the hunter march through. "You are such a cock block and an asshole for ruining my party. I am guessing you made your wonderful way through my house full of supernatural guests to get there. Not looking so good there buddy." Stiles spoke as he stepped in front of Derek, pointing at the deep gashes across the hunter's body. He was rather impressed the hunter was still standing. He knew no one in the house was dead but knocked out. They meant they were not on a killing spree but a kidnapping run. That meant there would be more than this one guy in the house. He was starting to think he should have taken those case files his father gave him about the missing Alphas a better look but then Derek decided to invade his privacy thus a mental shut down.

His eyes turned back to the neon purple color, his arm blocking Derek from attacking the hunter. "Don't. I am going to need someone to be able to save me when the time comes." "Stiles, you are not trying to tell me you are going to hand yourself over to this guy. He is one guy against two Alphas. We can finish him." Stiles shook his head. "We may finish him off but I have the feeling there is more down the hall and in the ballroom. They are giving us an chance to surrender and I also have the feeling that we are not here for you big guy. Which gives us an chance. You could survive this and find me." Stiles bared his fangs at the hunter as he heard the click of his shotgun. "Doesn't mean I wouldn't go quietly." The were-fox charged the hunter, dodging a bullet before he pounced on the man. Claws dug into the hunter's shoulders, digging through skin. The two wrestled for control until Stiles tried to disarm him and resulted in a round going off. The bullet hit Stiles in the stomach, the silver bullet burning through flesh and tissue. "Oh no fair. Silver is a low blow."

The were-fox's animal features faded as he fall to his knees, his hand clutching his stomach. It was a quick fight but Stiles wanted it that way. He didn't want any more of his pack hurt, he didn't want Derek or the wolves injured either. "Stiles!" Derek's voice rung as he watched the male dropped to his knees, the scent of silver and blood in the air. He wanted to rip the hunter's heart out and watch it's final beats. He took a step forward but paused when the hunter raised his gun to Derek. "I advise you stay where you are, wolf. Your friend is smart, giving himself over. If he didn't, I had planned on wiping this place clean of you monsters. The Argents didn't finish their job last time, trusting the monsters to rip each other apart. Pathetic." Derek's eyes glow blood red as he just stood there, snarling and snapping at the hunter. He needed to stay in control, for Stiles. The werewolf focused on his new found mate's heart beat, listening as it was still beating strong. His eyes went from the hunter to the collapsed male on the ground, blood now soaking the floor. "Get the fox out of here. Patch him up in the car. Shoot anyone who tries to fight us." The hunter yelled out in the hall, two men marching in and picking up Stiles. Derek heard his groans as he was forced to stand up.

With the gun still trained on him until out of sight, the hunters left swiftly as when they attacked. Derek dropped to his knees when they left. It was not much longer after the hunters left that Issac, Samantha, Scott, and Erica rushed into the library, beaten up but still alive. "Derek! Are you hurt?!" Issac and Erica were the first to rush forward, helping their Alpha to a chair. "Derek, are you okay?" Derek just nodded his head, his mind still in shock. "Derek...where is Stiles?" Samantha asked as she come forward. "They took him and he let him. He just let them shoot him and take him away."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Silent Screams

(I don't own Teen Wolf or any of it's characters. No copy right infringement. Only right I own is staring at the sexy-ness of the show when it is on MTV or Netflix. )

All he could smell was plastic. The plastic smell you get when you walk in a hospital. Stiles slowly opened his eyes, hissing as bright lights blinded him. Once his eyes adjusted, he found he was laying in a hospital bed. He tried to move and instantly his wrists burned as they touched pure silver cuffs attached to the bed. He would think he would be immune to silver with those shots but his race's weakness was still in full effect. He looked down at his stomach and could feel that the skin already healed. He was dressed in a white t-shirt, two sizes too small so his stomach and half of my chest was showing, and a pair of white sweats. No socks or shoes.

The next thing he noticed was that he was in a private room of some sort. There was no windows just one door and it had bars over it. He could smell the silver on the bars and just snarled. These hunters really knew what they were going. It was not even five minutes after he woke up that the door swung open and two people marched in. One was a doctor or what he tell by the white scrubs and the mask over his face. The other was a guard. He was dressed in a black turtleneck, black jeans, and combat boots. He had a large gun at his side but Stiles didn't have time to remember the name as the doctor was walking over to his bed with something in his hand. Stiles could smell the mixture of blood and chemicals from a mile away.

That was when he noticed they put a IV in his arm. "Oh hell no. You are not putting that shit in..." The doctor paid no attention as he injected the mixture into Stiles' IV. His words cut off as the mixture begun to enter his system. It didn't hurt at first. A few minutes later, he tried to keep himself from crying. It felt like his body was burning his body from the inside out. The heat just got more and more intense until he felt himself screaming.

Derek woke up, sweat running his face and body. He felt like he just run twenty thousand miles at once. He could heard Stiles' scream inside his mind, the screams for him to save him. He all heard was the screams and see Stiles' face full of fear and panic. It was the night after Stiles was taken. Taken from Derek. The wolf in him whined for it's mate, wanting to claw out and just rip through everything until he found him. He took a breath as he focused on his control. He needed to stay in control for Stiles. His mind wandered back to the dream he shared with Stiles. Was that a warning of his mate's capture? He run a hand through his hair and growled. If he knew that, he could stopped it. Prevented it even.

Now he had to wait and work with Stiles' pack to help find his mate. He was glad though he had Samantha as an ally. That day, she told charge of both packs and he saw why she was the head beta. She was like her cousin. She knew how to glue everyone together and get them to work as one. That was what he loved about Stiles. He had broken through all the barriers and got all the werewolves come together as one. How could Derek not see that he was a born leader, an Alpha? Now Derek needed to step up and be a better Alpha then he was before. He got out of the bed, looking around Stiles' bedroom. He refused to sleep anywhere else. He walked out on the balcony and looked up at the moon. He vowed on the very moon that gave him strength that he could find Stiles.

* * *

At the end of the week, Derek forced himself out of bed and down into the large living room. They set up as a information base, the case files that the Sheriff supplied along with other sources, across a large table they carried in. Samantha was leaning over the table, staring at photos from the case file. Out of everyone besides Derek, she had worked the hardest. She kept her father and her uncle updated every few hours and trained the wolves in new fighting styles. When he took a sniff of the air, he could smell anger, fear, and oddly arousal. When he eyed over, he saw she was sweating. "You okay?" Those words sounded so foreign to him. Samantha looked at Derek and nodded. "I am sorry. Just Sun week is getting to me now." Derek remembered what they told him. This was the week of mating for the were-foxes.

It was to be a week long party but with the capture of Stiles, Samantha took control and took the pack to just stay inside. "Do you...have a mate?" Samantha just shook her head. Dumb question. The fox has been eying his own pup the night of the ball. "I can handle the heat without a mate. We need to find Stiles first. " Samantha was as stubborn as her cousin. She had the same ability to bring everyone together, to put everyone before herself even if she was hurting herself in the process. "That is bullshit." The were-fox's eyes snapped up to stare at Derek. "What?" "You are barely able to stand really now. I am guessing it because Issac is upstairs and you are holding back the urge to jump his bones." Samantha turned her head away, a blush rising across her skin. "Lady Erica told me about his past. I don't wanna scare him or hurt him."

"Ever thought he may be prepared to take what you throw at him? The pup may have a fucked up past but because of your cousin, your Alpha, he learned how to actually accept people." Derek turned around as he heard footsteps to find Issac standing at the foot of the stairs. "What are you guys talking about?" The young werewolf slowly spoke up. "Nothing Issac. Just Samantha and I were talking about how helpful you have been." Issac knew it was a lie but just nodded. Derek shot him a small smirk before the Alpha disappeared upstairs. Issac inched towards the table, concern in his eyes. "Samantha you okay?" Issac could just feel the heat radiating from the were-fox like she was a commercial size oven. Samantha's breathing hitched when their hands touched, staring into each other's eyes. "Yea...just wanna..find him, you know?" Issac nodded, looking at the papers then back at Samantha. "You look tense though. Maybe you should take a break. Come on, we can take a walk." Issac told her hands fully in his and Samantha let him guide her towards the door. She didn't realize she was staring until she lost her balance. Issac grabbed her by the waist but the two fell to the ground. A blush run across the fox's face as she realized she was laying on top of Issac. "I'm sorry. I didn't..." "It is fine. I see clumsy runs in the family."

The two begun to laugh and smile until Issac wrapped his arm around Sam's neck, pulling her closer. Their lips touched lightly, the heat just barely radiating into Issac. The tension in Samantha left and she pushed her lips harder, invading Issac's mouth with her tongue. The pup let out a groan, showing he approved of her actions. He then flipped them out, pinning Samantha to the floor. Samantha nipped at Issac but failed as he pinned her hands above her head. He then bended down his head, sniffing at her neck. "Still playing hard to get? I can smell your sex a mile away." Samantha just tried to fight Issac, bucking her hips up but the werewolf had her grounded. Issac nipped on her neck and Samantha let out a small moan. He licked the mark after he let go, smirking as the wolf was pleased. Issac was about to go for her chest when he froze, hearing a voice behind him. Derek was sitting on the stairs with a smirk on his face. "Room. Upstairs." was the Alpha said before he disappeared up and the master bedroom's door was shut. The two betas awkwardly got back on their feet and walked up the stairs to Issac's room.

* * *

In the master bedroom, Derek lay back in bed and let out a deep sigh. He wondered if Stiles was going through the heat, unable to do anything. He worried about how the hunters would react. He shuttered at that very thought. He got restless quickly and soon found himself back in the living room, looking over the case. He stared at the case photos. They had found a vampire with gins on his neck and kamina venom in my fangs. Another showed a werewolf that had become a mixture of a demon and wolf. He snarled as he flipped through the pictures. He pushed them away from him and stared down at the large map of the country Samantha put out. She and Erica had pinpointed places where hunters had left abandoned clinics and hospitals that were nearby the sites of where the bodies were found. The shadows, or supernatural secret police, were the ones who cleaned up the evidence after finding the bodies. They were a neutral party of hunters and supernatural creatures that kept the humans who didn't know about us to never find out. They never stepped in when a human was pulled into the supernatural world unless they felt they had to. They had handed the Sheriff their case files after they felt the hunters were showing a pattern of heading west towards Northern California.

The Sheriff told Derek how he had asked Stiles to look at them but his son just kept putting it off. Stiles was more concerned with the pack's heat week and Derek's pack then his own safety. Derek probably guessed that Stiles didn't think they would go after him but when he looked at the points where the remaining were-fox packs were, the hunters had not even been a mile near the one in New Orleans or the one in Alaska. They went after Stiles because he was the smallest of the three packs. A weaker target was a better target. Derek slammed his fists down in anger. His eyes then looked at one of the pins struck in California. They had headed from Southern California and it looked like the places they took over were always within half a day driving from the body. Derek grabbed Samantha's laptop from the other side of the table. He begun to research old clinics and hospitals that were in the next town over. He found one abandoned hospital on the outskirts of the city. That had to be where Stiles was.

* * *

He closed the laptop and was halfway up the stairs to tell the pack when he heard the moans. He shook his head. He had to do this on his own. He had to find Stiles now. He changed his clothes in a hurry then loaded up on some weapons that Samantha and Jack showed him. He didn't realize how fast he was running until he stopped in front of the Hale manor to grab his car. The purr of the engine relaxed Derek as he drove off the highway. It was a three hour drive to the next town. His mind knew wandering back to how Stiles confessed his crush on him. He knew that they has been testy around each other the whole year but he never understood why Stiles was until now. It was because they were idiots, not even thinking for a moment that they belonged together. They did belong together, they were mates and at the moment, Derek would go through hell and back to save Stiles. His anger rolled off him in waves when he found himself parked near the old hospital. It was so far from the rest of the town that the hunters could do whatever they wanted without the worry of screams being heard. The place still looked like shit on the outside but the wolf could heard plastic, chemicals, and new metal within the building. He could heard a dozen or so heartbeats.

He pulled the backpack out of the passenger seat as he got out. He fished out a gun holster and strapped in the two revolvers which Samantha told him that were actually Stiles' guns. His mate's guns would kill the men that hurt him. He then grabbed a flash bomb from the bag before swinging it over his shoulder. He did want to just rush in there, claws sharpen and fangs shinning but he knew that would not be the best course. Derek slipped into the building through a side door. Most of the building was leaved untouched but as he got closer to the center, he saw lights were installed and there was restored rooms. He pulled the pin out of the flash bomb before throwing it into a room that smelled of hunters. He heard the shouts as the bomb blinded the room, running past as fast as he could. Gun shots rung out and he heard people running to the scene. He shot about three guards and one doctor before he finally got the scent of Stiles in his nose. It become a full on war when he found the room, shooting hunters, guards, and ripping one doctor to pieces. A shot gun went off in the middle of everything, hitting Derek in the thigh. He ignored the pain as he ripped off the door to Stiles' room.

"Derek?" Stiles voice was hoarse when the fox could smell his scent in the air. He was barely awake as he stared at the door. He really hoped he was not dreaming. The werewolf stepped into the room, eyes blood red and Stiles could smell that he was injured. "You are here." he whispered when Derek marched over, ripping off the cuffs with ease. "You are hurt." He touched the wound lightly as Derek picked him up. "I am fine. I just need to get you out of here." Derek cradled Stiles in his arms as he darted back out of the room. He took a shot to the back when a guard tried to shoot at Stiles. He let Stiles down in one of the abandoned rooms to shoot at the mob that was hunting them down in the hall. He fired at three more before he picked up Stiles again. His wounds were not healing but his goal to save Stiles kept him going. He laid Stiles in the car before getting in. They were back on the highway when he heard Stiles speak again.

"Derek, you are bleeding. You need to get the bullets out." Stiles' hand touched the wound on his thigh. He brushed his hand away, glancing over at Stiles. The younger male didn't have any open wounds but he was almost stick thin and dark circles were under his eyes. He had scars along his arms, legs, and stomach. "I will be fine until we get you home." Stiles let out a small sigh, letting out a 'ouch' when he exhaled. His chest felt heavy and he ignored his body's need to sleep. He forced himself to stay awake the whole ride back, making sure Derek was still there and alive. It still felt like one huge dream where he would wake any moment and be back in that bed. Derek ignored his injuries when he run Stiles through the woods to the valley, ditching his car when he couldn't drive it through the woods anymore. His pack and Stiles' cousins were all standing outside when they broke through the trees and stopped in front of the house. Issac and Samantha were the first to help the Alphas into the house. Derek wouldn't let go of Stiles until they got the master bedroom. The two didn't stop staring at each other when Samantha called in the pack's doctors to patch Derek up and check over Stiles' condition. Derek was ripped away finally from Stiles' side when the doctors convinced him to let them finish patching him up somewhere else so they could elevate Stiles' health alone.

* * *

When the wounds heal, Derek sat in the hall near the door. Samantha told him to let Stiles have some alone time. He tried to argue with the beta but Erica was the one who explained to him that Stiles was still in shock and if Derek was around, he probably would worry more about Derek and not sleep. Regardless of being near him or not, Derek sat there the whole night and not even for a minute, Stiles fell asleep. All he heard was quiet cries and muttered screams of pain. Stiles kept himself locked up in his room for a week since that night. Derek always sat by the door and would see the staff left food for the fox but the door never opened. The food stayed there on the tray, never touched. It took Samantha two days to convince Stiles through the door to at least take a shower and eat a little. Stiles eat half of his steak that night. Derek would heard the shower run early in the morning and late at night. The crying and screaming kept going.

It was two weeks later when Stiles finally let Derek back into the room. Derek slowly walked into the room, finding the younger male on the bed. He was still stick thin and he could see Stiles was barely getting any sleep. Stiles patted the spot on the bed next to him. Derek laid down on the bed, allowing there to be some space between them. "I am sorry." Stiles whispered, tears in his eyes. "For what Stiles?" "I give up on you finding me. I wanted you not to save me." Stiles covered his face with his hands as he cried. "Stiles, it is okay. You were tortured. You didn't want anyone else to get hurt. I don't want you to think you did anything wrong." Finally Stiles allowed Derek to hold him in his arms and kiss his neck. "Just believe that I will never stop fighting for you." he whispered in his eyes. That night Stiles finally got some sleep.


End file.
